


Best Shot

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling verse, M/M, New Jersey Devils, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hitting the post in the Devils' shootout loss to the Islanders, Damon needs Andy to help him regain his confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a mild AU where it's normal for rookies to kneel for veterans.

Best Shot

“I failed the team.” Choking on his words as if they were coughs in a winter cold, Damon buried his head deeper into the pants covering Andy’s knee as much to provide an excuse for his muffled speech as to take solace in his veteran teammate’s warmth. 

“No.” Andy’s fingers swept a stray lock of hair away from Damon’s forehead. “You did your best, which is all the team can ask. You only let your team down if you don’t do your best.” 

“Or if your best isn’t good enough.” Pressing his lips together, Damon imagined that he could hear the terrible ringing of the puck ricocheting off the post after he had cleanly beaten Halak echoing in the shells of his ears. Beat the goalie but not the post—that seemed to be the story of the Devils season so far. “That’s what happened to me. I gave it my best shot, and it hit the goalpost instead of finding the back of the net.” 

“Yeah, but you even beating the goalie gave us more of a chance in the shootout than we had most times last year.” Andy’s hand drifted down to squeeze Damon’s shoulder, where Damon could swear that he felt the invisible weight of the Devils’ abysmal shootout record—no wins last season and only this season but not for lack of getting involved in them—settling around him like an oppressive, itchy wool blanket. Everything in him—even the morrow in his bones—ached, and he wondered if Adam or Travis had managed to infect him with the mumps, since the trainers said a player could be contagious for a whole week without seeming sick. Or perhaps he was just feeling old, even though he was the youngest guy on the team and routinely felt like a baby compared to Jagr, who had been playing in the NHL since before Damon had even been a twinkle in his parents’ eyes. “Your shot might’ve bounced off the post, but it wasn’t like we were anything less than shitty at shootouts before you came along.” 

“Right.” Damon’s chin lifted as he made a promise to himself and Andy that made him feel that once again he could look the world in the eyes without the urge to blink. “If I’m called on for the shootout again, I won’t miss. I don’t make the same mistakes twice.”


End file.
